Morning With the Golds
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: Just an average morning with at the Golds house. Peace, quiet, and flying 4 year olds.


This was written for Riskpig over on Tumblr. If you don't know who that is you should seriously go check her out like ASAP. Today is actually the first day of Riskpig Appreciation Week, something that I started for her, and day 1 was Fluff so I wrote this for her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters. **

* * *

When Rumplestiltskin first woke up he couldn't figure out had jarred him from his peaceful sleep. A quick glance over showed Belle was still a sleep, a peaceful look on her face. When a moment had passed and still nothing had happened Rumple rolled over, spooning up behind his wife, intent on falling back to sleep. He had just shut his eyes when heard it. CREAK! He felt Belle stiffen in his arms and knew she was awake and had heard the noise too. They were about to be attacked.

Both him and Belle laid perfectly still, their eyes remaining closed and breathing even, as their bedroom door opened with an audible squeak. There was a slight pause and then the sound of feet scuffling against the carpet. Their attacker stopped a few feet short of the bed for a second before running and launching herself through the air at them.

In a practiced movement both he and Belle moved at once. Both turned onto their backs, Rumple slowed their daughter's flying attack just in time for Belle to snatch her from midair and bring the giggling for year old down between here parents. Elizabeth Bailey Gold shrieked with laughter as her parents then proceeded to double team her, tickling her along her ribs and blowing raspberries on her tummy.

After a few moments they relented and let their little girl catch her breath. However the peace lasted only a minute before the always bubbly four year old scrambled up on to her father's chest. "Daddy how you know I was coming?" Rumple chuckled lightheartedly at his daughter; her eyes, so much like his own, were sparkling with excitement and curiosity. While she may had inherited his eyes, her curiosity and quest for knowledge had definitely come from her mother. "Don't you know Sweetling? Mommy and Daddy know everything."

Her little eyes grew wide and he had to bite back another chuckle fighting for release, lest he ruin the seriousness he was trying to instil. A look over at Belle showed she too was trying to hold back her laughter, biting her lip to keep it in. Elizabeth crawled over so she was sitting next to her mother. "Mommy is that true? Do you know everything?" Belle caught his eye and smirked slightly before nodding. "Oh yes. We know everything, especially when little girls are going to try and jump on mommy's and daddy's."

The truth of the matter wasn't that they knew all, though his foresight did come in hand occasionally, but had more to do with the creaking floorboards of the hallway. There were two boards in the hallway that made for a great alarm system. One was right outside Elizabeth's room and the other was about three feet from their own bedroom door. For years Rumple had meant to fix the problem but it had never made itself a priority and after Elizabeth had started walking he had abandoned all thought of fixing them. Elizabeth, bless her heart, had yet to catch on to the fact that the creaking sound she made when she tried to sneak out for cookies in the middle of the night, was the reason she was always caught by Mommy or Daddy. He and Belle had become so attuned to sound of the telltale creaks that they were able to recognize it in their sleep. He realized now it must have been Elizabeth leaving her room that had woken him in the first place this morning.

A small finger poking him in the ribs jarred him from his thoughts. "Daddy I'm huuuuuuuungry!" Elizabeth made quite the picture sitting between him and Belle, arms crossed, bottom lip jutting out, big sad eyes looking up at him. Smiling Rumple poked her little belly, "Oh really? Here I thought you were my little Elizabeth. Mommy and I were going to make waffles with her, but I don't know if I want to make waffles with Miss 'Hungry'" Her eyes widened at his teasing and she quickly backpedaled. "No no no! I'm your little Elizabeth! I wanna make waffles with you Daddy! Please! Mommy can I make please?!" He couldn't contain his laughter anymore, Belle hit him lightly on the chest in reprimand but she was laughing too. "Rumple stop teasing her! Go on down Sweetheart. Daddy and I will be down in a minute and you can help me make the waffles. Maybe Daddy can magic up some chocolate chips since you've been so good lately." She shot him a look as if daring him to protest but he just nodded.

Elizabeth let out a happy shriek and then was scurrying of the bed, careful not to hit Daddy's bad ankle, and running down the stairs. Belle smiled and tossed the blankets off the both of them before getting out of bed. Rumple turned on his side enjoying the sight of his wife moving about their room wearing only one of his undershirts. Even after years of being together the sight of Belle in his clothes still brought a smile to his face. When she drew close to his side of the bed he was quick, reaching out and snatching her wrist, pulling her down to steal a kiss.

Before it became anything more than just a simple good morning kiss there was a crash from downstairs followed by a little voice saying "Oops!" Both of them broke a part with a grin. "Dishwashing duty, sans magic, says that it was the vase Regina got us for our anniversary last year." Rumple hoped so, the damn thing was an eyesore but Belle wouldn't let him throw it away, however as he got up he doubted he'd be so lucky. "Laundry duty says it was cookie jar." Belle smiled at him as she handed him his cane. "You're on." With a smile of his own he took her hand with his free one and together they made their way downstairs to see what mess their daughter had made now. Life was never dull at the Gold's house.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. As always please tell me what you think!


End file.
